PJO Mass proposal
by multiplefandomgirl
Summary: It's the moment you've all been waiting for, guys propose to girls! WOOHOO! You know who is with who, so I;m not going to go through that. Leo, Nico, and Grover are in the story (of course they are!). Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the first chapter. Only the boys have POV's, sorry. Hope you like it! Follow, Favorite, Review. BTW- if you want to ask me questions in the review box thingy-you can and I will answer, and the question doesn't have to even be about the story :)**

Percy POV

Annabeth's arms are wrapped warmly around my waist. She fell asleep a few minutes ago. I'm tired myself but I don't want to put Annabeth in any danger, which would happen if I fall asleep. I don't Blackjack-as soon as he smells donuts, he goes running. As is on cue Blackjack whinnies, you got any left over donuts boss?

"No Blackjack you ate the last one an hour ago," I say loud enough for Blackjack to hear, but quiet enough so that I don't wake Annabeth.

Blackjack whinnies again, Can you buy me more when we get to the Parthenon?

"Sure Blackjack," I whisper. I start to think about how all of this will go down. Annabeth and I are flying to Greece, to The Parthenon. I am going to propose to Annabeth in the center of The Parthenon. I don't know how I am going to do it, I mean I don't know how I am going to ask her. It's Annabeth, I can't just do the boring old 'will you marry me?'. I need something special, a poem or saying or whatever. Luckily Grover is helping me out with getting the ring and everything else, but he said that I have to come up with a way to ask her. How am I going to do this?

Jason POV

Piper and I are the only ones currently aboard the Argo 2. Everyone else split, well all the guys are proposing. We all trick the girls into a little 'vacation' alone with each of us. Annabeth is with Percy, Piper is with me, and Hazel is with Frank. We all pick spots that we thought that the girls would like. I chose Paris. Knowing Piper, she will like it. I know that Piper isn't your normal daughter of Aphrodite, she is a warrior. But, she also does like some romantic things. Paris is the city of love, and french is the language of love. I don't know how to speak french, but Piper does.

"Hey, Jase!" Leo shouts at me as he runs down the stairs to where I'm standing. "Do you know how you are going to do it?" he asks me. He means, do I know how I am going to ask Piper.

"Truthfully, no. I have no clue. I don't want to be boring and normal, but I don't want to make it so different that she doesn't know what I am asking. Ugh, I didn't think it would be this stressful," I reply, starring into the never ending sky over the railing which I am leaning on.

''Well at least you know she'll say yes either way, right. And you can do something so different then ask her the regular question so she does know what you are asking. You're thinking about it too much-you and her are in love, it shouldn't matter how you ask her," Leo says. He's right, Piper and I are in love. I just want to make this special. I look at Leo and I see that his eyes look really far away and sad.

"What's up? You haven't look the same since Kihon flung you off the ship," I ask him. I am worried. The spark in his eyes is gone, and I am scared that it could be gone forever. That spark was the thing that reminded the seven of us that there was hope, and I miss it. I miss Leo cracking jokes at the worst times and having that cocky grin on his face when the rest of the world was burning around him.

"It's nothing," he says, not looking into my eyes. "I'm going to go find something to fix." He starts to walk off, but I grab his arm.

"How 'bout we fix you?" I suggest. I see some of that spark in his eyes light up again.

"Fine. Kihon sent me to this island, a magical one, one that wouldn't let you leave unless you didn't want to. There was this girl there, Calypso. You couldn't leave until you fell in love with her and she fell in love with you. At first neither of us was in love with the other, then I started to build a sort of boat motor thing that would help me off the island. Calypso helped me with it. I realized how pretty, and how cool, and how nice, and how funny she was. I didn't realize it but I was falling in love with her. When I finished the contraption, this magic raft appear to take me away. That was when I realized how in love with her I was. I told her I would come back and she told me it was impossible. but as I was sailing away, I swore on the river styx that I would find her and rescue her, because she can't leave the island. And, and I just can't figure out a way to get back to her," he explains, making hand motions as he talked. He lets out a breath, "Man that felt good."

"Good. Now I have an idea on how to get you back to this island," I pat him on the shoulder.

Frank POV

I feel like puking. Nico is helping me out by shadow-traveling me and Hazel to Rome. It wasn't the best option, but it was the only one we had. Luckily we're almost there. I don't know how much more of this I can stand. We go one hundred feet, take a hour rest, then go again. We only have the stops for Nico to build his strength back up. I'm not saying that I don't like the rest breaks, I really do, I just don't like shadow traveling.

I lie down on the grass. We're now on a hill somewhere. Hazel and Nico also lie down, well Nico more or less collapsed. We're all breathing heavily, shadow-traveling takes its toll on everyone. Hazels grabs my hand and squeezes it. I squeeze back.

"We're about thirty feet from Rome, if you guys want we can just walk the rest of the way," Nico suggests, his breath still heavy. "We could start walking in a few minutes, it would take longer than shadow-traveling, but the recovery would be faster."

"I don't care," I respond, my voice hoarse.

"Shadow-traveling, I don't feel like walking. Plus, just lying here feel nice," Hazels says, her voice far off. She sounds tired.

"It's starting to get dark, why don't we just stay here over night, then it would be easier to shadow-travel in the mourning," I suggest. We're all tired, and sleeping doesn't sound too bad.

"Okay, but we need to switch off on watch. No one is watching the whole night," Nico says. No one needs to say that someone needs to keep watch, it is sort of an automatic thing now.

"I'll take first watch," I say. Nico takes second and Hazel takes third. HAzel falls asleep instantly.

"How are you going to ask her?" Nico asks once he is sure that Hazel is asleep.

"I was just going to ask her, just flat out ask her. I do want it to be special, but proposing is special itself," I sigh. "And I can't think of any other way to do it."

Nico grunts, "Asking some to marry you is never an easy question. I think just plain out asking her is a good idea. And you're right, just being ask to marry someone is a special event in itself. Just don't, don't mess it up. I don't mean to be rude, but I want her to be happy. Sh's my sister and I don't want her to be sad."

"Neither do I, and I'll try not to mess it up. Though I'm not making any promises, knowing me I'll probably drop the ring in a gopher hole while I'm proposing," I joke.

"At least Hazel can summon it back up!" Nico laughs. This is probably the first good talk that I have had with Nico. I didn't realize he had a joking side, he has just been so serious and depressed. "Alright, well I'm exhausted, but I don't have to have to kept first watch so good night," he jokes.

"Shut up," I say, lightly punching him in the arm.

Four hours later I wake Nico up. He grins at me and sits up. I slump back and try to fall asleep. Though as soon as I do I hear a scream pierced the silence.

**MWAHAHAHA I am evil, a cliffhanger on the first chapter! At least I didn't take the term cliffhanger seriously like Rick Riordan in MoA. Sorry Percy's POV was short, his will be longer in the future.**

**Yours in all demigodishness and what not **

**-Sky4435**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was in springfield on thursday and friday for a school field trip. I can't remember if I told you all this but, you can ask me questions in the review box and I'll give shout outs and answer them. I love giving out shout outs so look at the bottom of the chapter for those. (P.S I also give shout outs to guests, but you have make up a 'username' for yourself)**

Percy POV

Hours after we arrive in Greece I think of a way to propose to Annabeth. Well, I thought of a way to propose to her on the way here but I've been working it out in my head and finally finished my plan.

Grover said that he would get Annabeth to The Parthenon at the designated time. It won't be hard to get her there, it will be hard to keep her from it. While Grover is getting Annabeth to The Parthenon, I will be getting the ring. Since Annabeth is a child of Athena, and she loves owls which are Athena's godly symbol (or pet, call it what you want), I decided to get a ring shaped like a owl. Well, the actual ring isn't shape like a owl, the diamond holder part of the ring is. Am I a genius or what? I know she will like it.

I am in the jewelers right now, getting the ring. I don't know how big of a diamond to get. I don't want something too expensive, but I don't want it to be cheap. I wonder what size diamond Jason gt Piper.

"Brother!" I hear a scream. I know that voice. Tyson! I turn around to see him walking toward me, his eye full of excitement.

"Tyson! What are you doing here?" I ask. I'm in a Demigod jewelers (they let you pay in Drachmas) but most of the workers are Hephaestus's kids.

"I am working here for a little while. Dad let me have a break, but I like being useful. What are you doing here," Tyson asks as he embraces me in a hug.

"Can't breath," I gasp. Tyson lets go of me and I start explaining, "I need a ring. I'm proposing to Annabeth."

"Really? But you so young. Why so early?"

"Well we're Demigods so I don't know how long we have to…. you know…. live. I thought that if I am going to die, I want to know that Annabeth and I are… bound. All the guys are proposing, we all feel the same way," I slow down when I talk about dying, I know Tyson is sensitive.

"Oh, that smart. Well, I make ring for you to give to Annabeth. A gift," Tyson suggests.

"You don't have to Tyson," I try to tell him not to make her a ring.

"No, Tyson like giving gifts. What do want ring to look like?" Tyson continues. I just tell him what I want.

"What size diamond?"

"I don't know. I've been thinking about it, I am not good with jewelry," I explain.

"I would go for a 1 carat because it's Annabeth, she isn't that into jewelry or bling," Tyson suggests. I hadn't thought about that.

"Okay. Also, could you engrave the words 'wise girl and seaweed brain forever' into the inside of the ring? If it fits, if it doesn't then you can just say 'Percy and Annabeth forever' or something," I ask. I hope it isn't too much.

"Of course. Tyson do anything for Percy."

"Thanks Big Guy. So how much do I owe you?" I start to pull out my wallet.

"Consider the ring a gift. Yeah a gift. No money," Tyson smiles at me.

"Alright, thanks. When do you think it will be done?"

"Tomorrow morning. Tyson is going to go straight to work."

"See you tomorrow then."

Jason POV

"But what about your…. you know?" Leo asks me. We are both not saying the proposal or engagement or whatever in case Piper is eavesdropping.

"We'll do that first, then on the way to pick everyone up, we'll make an emergency stop. I'm sure the others can wait a little. And we can Iris message them, or the guys at least, and explain your love life crisis," I explain.

"What is this about a love life crisis?" Piper asks as she walks into the room. Oh, shit. Leo explains about Calypso and his little trip to her island. Piper listens intently as he explains. That is one of the things I love about her, she always makes you feel important.

"Jason was just helping me figure out a plan to get back to her," Leo says when he finishes.

"Okay, but what is his thing?" she asks. At first I don't understand what she is asking, then I remember Leo asking about the proposal without really referencing the proposal.

"My dad wants to meet up with me," I lie. I hate lying to Piper, but it's a white lie, to keep her from knowing about the engagement.

"What does that have to do with the other guys?"

"We just need to tell them that we might me a little late picking them up," I lie again, but it isn't really a lie, more of just hiding the truth.

"Oh. Well, I hope your plan works out," she says before leaving.

"That was close," Leo breaths out, I think he was holding his breath.

"Too close," I respond and we start working out the plan again.

Frank POV

I bolt upright. Hazel somehow sleep through the scream. I shake her awake.

"What?" she asks groggily.

"Someone just screamed. I don't know how it was, but it didn't sound good," I explain.

"Where's Nico?" she asks, still groggy. I look around. Nico is gone. I stand up and look down the hill. I see a small figure fighting off a huge shadow like thing.

"I think he is down the hill, come on," I say, helping Hazel to her feet. I grab my bow and arrow and we head down the hill. We get down there to see Nico fighting a Hydra. No, there is three hydra's.

I don't even need to look at Nico to see that he isn't winning the fight. I drop my bow and arrow and I turn into a Dragon. I signal for hazel to get on my back and see does. I fly high in the sky they breath fire toward the hydra farthest from Nico. I don't want to kill Nico along with the Hydra.

Once I am sure that I killed the first hydra I move to the second one. I have to fly down a little to kill this one. Instead of breathing fire (if I did I would have the chance of accidentally hitting Nico) I grab the hydra with my claws. It squirms its way out of my grip, which is what I want it to do. I fly higher and it follows me. Perfect, once we are parallel in the sky I breath fire and kill it. The hydra falls down on top of the last hydra, which kills them both.

I fly down to Nico and change into a human. Hazel rushes over to Nico as soon as we hit the ground. I realize that Nico is kneeling and clutching his side.

"Oh my gods, Nico! Are you okay? Why didn't you wake me and Frank up?" Hazel interrogates him.

"I'm fine, I have some bandages and ambrosia in my bag. I didn't wake you up because I didn't have time. One of the hydras took me in its talons and I manage to escape, which caused the other hydras to come and attack me," he explains while searching through his bag.

"Who screamed?" I askes. The scream definitely wasn't masculine.

"I heard that to. But, it wasn't me and I'm pretty sure hydras don't scream," Nico says as he bandages himself up and chews on a piece of ambrosia.

"I was the one who screamed," a voice pipes up. We all turn around to see a girl standing behind us.

* * *

**Shout out (there is only one this update :( )**

**Percy'sFosterKid- first off, awesome user name. Second, thank you for being my one and only subscriber (so far... at least I hope I get more) and third, well I don;t have a third thing but I feel that if you have a first and second reason you need a third. **


	3. Chapter 3

**This is chapter 3! YAYAYAYAY! I cam not telling you what happens, just that Frank doesn't have a POV. Only because his POV is the whole next chapter. So don't PM or review asking why Frank doesn't have a POV in this chapter, just read this. **

Percy POV

I am scared as hell. I am standing under The Parthenon about to propose. Annabeth isn't here yet, but I am still scared. My eyes wander around The Parthenon as I wait. I don't really think about the architecture, that's Annabeth's thing. My eyes wander to the entrance about every five seconds. I can't wait to propose, but then I am also glad she is taking a while because I am more nervous than when I was in Tartarus. Being ADHD I keep tapping my feet, whistling, humming, and rocking backing and forth.

She finally enters and I smile bigger than physically possible. "Percy!" she shouts running over. I don't care about all the stares that we are getting from people, I take her in my arms and spin her in a circle. She laughs and I place her down. "Where were you this morning, you were gone when I woke up and I thought you went out and got yourself killed by some sort of a monster. You gave me a heart attack, Seaweed Brain," she says, glaring up at me.

"You're about to find out why, Wise Girl. I have a question to ask you," I respond.

"Ask away," she says, signaling me to start. I do. I get down on one knee and pull out the ring, but I don't open it yet. "Seaweed Brain, what are you doing?" she asks. I can't help but notice that she looks a little scared.

"I don't really know. Annabeth, roses are red, cookies are blue," she laughs when I say this and I start to relax, until I notice that all the tourists in The Parthenon are watching me. I shake them from my mind and continue, "And I would do anything for me and you, my life is just better with you by my side. So please my love Annabeth, will you be my bride?" I open the ring as I say the last line of my very clever poem. She doesn't cover her mouth with her hands like most girls would, instead she has her hands on her hips.

"You know Seaweed Brain, when you started with roses are red I thought that you were going the stupid childhood love poem, but I have to say you surprised me. And yes, of course, you really didn't need to make a whole poem for me," she says and I slip the ring on her finger. I kiss her on the lips and she kisses back. We break away once people start clapping.

"You tell me this after I have spent sleepless nights trying to come up with a good way to propose to you," I whisper in her ear.

"I was saying it to be nice, but you know that I would have said yes no matter what," She whispers back. "Now I would like to see one of my favorite buildings of all time." I laugh and take her hand in mine.

We walk around The Parthenon for a while, then we head to a little Demigod restaurant that I made reservations at for dinner. We eat there and Grover and Tyson join us. Annabeth seems fine around Tyson, but I make a mental note to apologize to her about it just in case she is faking. Grover and Tyson have become great friends because I asked Grover to watch over him in case I didn't make it out of Tartarus. We enjoy our dinner and soon later we head to our hotel.

When we are both in our pajamas we crawl into bed. I make Annabeth face me. She is playing with her ring, something I know will become a habit of hers. "Sorry if you were uncomfortable around Tyson, I didn't want to ruin the day or anything," I say the her after I kiss her forehead.

"I'll admit it was a little uncomfortable," she says and I close my eyes and let out a sigh. "But, it wasn't as bad as it used to be. And I know how close you and him are. So, when are we going to start planning the wedding?"

"I don't know, I have been thinking so much about the actual proposal that I was just going to take it one step at a time. How 'bout we just rest tonight and figure everything out tomorrow," I suggest. She smiles and nods. Then she turns around to face the other way. I wrap my arm around her and she snuggles into me.

Jason POV

We finally finish the plan. I am going to Iris message Frank and Hazel and Leo is going to Iris message Percy and Annabeth. I go into my room below desk and Iris message Frank and Hazel. They are in some sort of field. "Hey guys! Is this a bad time?" I ask.

"Holy…. Jason! There is some stuff going on but nothing that we need to figure out right now," Hazel.

"HEY!" I hear a girl yell in the background. I raise my eyebrows at Hazel.

"Okay then, just messaging to tell you that we are going to be a little late on the pick-up schedule, just a heads up," I say.

"That all?" Hazel asks.

"Yep, bye!" I say and stop the Iris message. Well that was weird, really, really, weird. I walk over to Piper's room and lightly knock.

"Come in," she says. I feel the urge to go in. I mean I want to go in, but right as she said it I immediately wanted to barge in. It must be her charmspeak. I open the door and see her sitting on the bed in flannel pajama pants, a black spaghetti strap tight shirt, and my blue plaid sweatshirt thing that is fuzzy in the inside. I don't know where I got it, but I gave it to Piper when she was cold once and I just let her keep it.

"You know you charmspeak every time you speak," I say as I collapse next to her.

"I don't mean to, it's just I don't….'' she says upset.

"I didn't mean to upset you, I was just telling you," I say sitting up and wrapping my arm around her shoulders. She leans into me.

"I've been trying to learn to control it, but it isn't working. No matter how much I try, it doesn't work," she sighs.

"I can help you. You can give me stupid little commands and try to control it. And once you start getting good, you can do harder commands. I'll be your test dummy," I smile at her.

"Really?" she asks and I nod. "Okay, so just everyday things I would ask or say to a person?" I nod a again. "Why don't you go outside and I can tell you to come in."

"Okay," I say and walk outside.

"Come in," she commands and I do. She moans and points for me to go back outside the door.

"Come in," she says again. This time I don't feel the urge to walk right into the room. I hear her cheering on the other side. I walk in and smile. She is dancing around the room. I run over and take her in my arms. She laughs as I swing her back and forth. "Yes, I did it!" she screams and I high-five her. "Lets keep going!" I smile, we sit on the bed and continue.

Leo POV

I Iris message Percy and Annabeth. I accidently called them while they were in bed. They weren't doing anything, but I woke them up and they got pretty mad at me.

"Leo, what in the name of the underworld do you want?" Annabeth screams at me.

"I just wanted to tell you that we are going to be a little late picking up you all," I try to explain as fast as I can, Annabeth and Percy are not happy. And I know very well that scary Percy and Annabeth are World War 3.

"Is that what you called to tell us? Because it is three in the freakin morning here," Percy states, rubbing his eyes.

"Yep, bye!" I say, hanging up on them as quick as possible. I let out a sigh once they are gone. I walk to the engine room and listen to the soft buzz of machines. Well it is more of a loud blare of machines, but to me it sounds quiet and peaceful. I run my hand over the machines, tightening any loose screws and fixing anything that needs fixing. I haven't realized it but all this mechanical work has really buffed me up. I am not saying I am as strong and muscular as Percy or Jason, but I am not the scrawny kid I used to be. I now actually have muscles and I am proud of them.

I walk out of the machine room an hour later, I double checked everything and made sure they were perfect. I walk to my room and clean the oil, dirt, grease, and grime off myself.

I walk over to the control area of the ship and turn off auto pilot. I like controlling the Argo 2, it calms me down and lets me let out my ADHD demigod self. Well, I am very ADHD and controlling the ship with all the Wii remotes and things is nice. I control the ship for about a hour then I turn it on auto pilot and I go to my room. Once there I collapse on my bed and think over Jason and my plan. I like to think of plans of machines, and I try to find any loose screws. I haven't been very good at plans so perfecting them is hard but over the course of the prophecy of the seven I have gotten better at them. I slowly drift off to sleep.

**READ THIS!**

**IF YOU ARE WONDERING WHY FRANK DOESN"T HAVE A POV IN THIS CHAPTER THEN READ THE AUTHORS NOTE IN THE BEGINNING OF THE CHAPTER THANKS!**

* * *

**SHOUTOUTS**

**deathdefying (guest)- Because Leo doesn't have a girlfriend ...yet. And her sort off his because he is helping Jason and Piper. Oh and he has a POV in the chapter you just read!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews! Guess what? I know the release date for ****The Blood of Olympus.**** That's right, I know it! Wanna know what it is. Do ya? 10/7/14! WOOHOO. I am counting down the days. (I am not one hundred percent sure that this is the correct date, but I am 95% sure it is!)**

Frank POV

"Who the hell are you?" Hazel asks.

"Who are you? You're the one who was fighting of the giant dragon thingy. Or it was the guy, but he shapeshifted or something, I don't know!" she says, throwing her hands in the air.

"I'm Hazel, this is Frank, and that's Nico," hazel says, pointing to each of us as she says our names.

"I'm Ashley," the girl says.

"Okay, how did you see the hydra we were fighting?" I ask.

"Um, how could I not? It was huge," Ashley replies.

"No, you're not supposed to be able to see the hydra," Hazel says slowly as if she is talking to a kindergartner.

"Here, let me try something," Nico says. He snaps his fingers, summoning the mist. "You saw nothing."

"What are you trying to do? Hypnotize me?" Ashley says, backing away from us.

"Using the mist…. you must be a demigod if you can resit the mist. Or you're a monster," Nico says, drawing his sword.

Ashley rolls her eyes, "If I were a monster I would be attacking you, genius." Nico sheaths his sword.

"If you're a demigod then you have to come with us, we will keep you safe," Hazel says, stepping toward Ashley.

"I am not going anywhere with you. I can fend for myself, I have been for five years," Ashley states, putting her hands on her hips.

"How old are you?" I ask.

"Fifteen," Ashley replies, then she turns on her heel and runs. And she can run fast. She is up the hill in a flash. We all take off after her. Nico shadow travels to her when we are a few feet away. When he gets to her he tackles her to the ground.

She manages to get away from him. When he tackled her, she flipped him so that she was on top off him. I don't know how she did it, but when she did Nico was shocked and loosened his grip, and she got away.

Hazel sees Ashley getting away and she summons diamonds in front of Ashley, causing her to trip and fall. We don't waste anytime, we run straight over to her. Hazel draws her sword and points it at Ashley. Ashley doesn't care, she swats the sword away with her arm and attempts to get up. Hazel summons diamonds to pin Ashley down. Ashley turns and smiles at us. "Well you aren't half as bad as I thought you would be. Now can you release me, I swear on the river styx that I won't run," she promises, putting her hands up in mock defense. Hazel holds her sword by her side, but she doesn't put it away. Ashley gets up and wipes her dirty hands on her jeans.

"How do you know what the river styx is if you don't know what a hydra is?" Nico asks.

"I know what a hydra is, I know what a demigod is, I know about it all. I started learning greek mythology when I found out I was a demigod. I never went to camp halfblood, well I haven't got the chance. It's a long story," she says.

"And we have a lot of time, start talking," Nico says, sitting down in the middle of the street. Hazel and I do the same. We know that she could easily run and get very far away in the time it would take us to get up and follow her, but it is a risk we are willing to take. We hope she notice that we are giving her an option. I don't know if she does, but she sits down anyway.

"When I was ten years old my mother, Nemesis, froze me in time. It was 1940 when she did. I was frozen for sixty-eight years. I got out of it five years ago. Since then I have been on the run scavenging for food and shelter, just taking it day by day. I was frozen underneath the Colosseum. My mom froze me in a time crystal, so I was able to move around inside of the crystal. I guess you could say she was nice because she supplied me with every book on greek gods, roman gods, demigods, monster, etcetera. I know a lot of things that most demigods learn at camp. I just haven't learned how to fight," she explains.

"Well, you seem pretty skilled when you flipped Nico around mid-air," Hazel says.

"I know some fighting techniques but I don't know a lot," Ashleys states, playing with her brown, straight hair. Her green eyes darting from Nico, to Hazel, to me and back again. I realize that she looks like a girl version of Percy.

"We could teach you," Nico suggests.

"Where? We are in Rome and camp halfblood is in New York," Ashley states the obvious.

"Well our friends our coming to pick us up in a few days, so you could get on the Argo 2 then and go to camp halfblood," Hazel says.

"Alright, but why are you here any way?" Ashley asks us. Oh shit, how am I going to answer this.

"We are on vacation," Hazel saves me. Ashley justs nods.

Nico POV

Ashley is so amazing. She is my first crush since Percy. Maybe it is because she looks a lot like Percy. They don't just have the same hair color or eye color, they have the same face structure. Percy's is obviously a little bit more masculine, but they look like they could be twins. Ashley was frozen around the same time that I was. The only person who I could relate to with the whole being trapped in time thing was Hazel, who I was related to. But now Ashley is here. Frank said that he and Hazel were going to do some sightseeing alone, I think he is going to propose to her and he doesn't want to do it in front of Ashley to make her uncomfortable. And the fact that Frank has never really been a public speaker.

Ashley and I just sit in an awkward silence, until she breaks it, "Do you want to see something cool?"

"Depends," I say back.

"What if it was something only children of Nemesi can open," she pushes.

"Okay, that could be cool," I say, trying to stay cool. What if something happened to Hazel and I could have been there to save her but I wasn't? What if…..

"You coming?" Ashley asks. I look up and see that she is already standing and about to leave.

"Yea," I say as I stand up. She starts walking down the road, the opposite way that Hazel went. I sigh, Frank can protect her if something happens. At least I hope he can….. I let my thoughts shallow me as Ashley leads me through alleys and streets. I mentally remember each street and alley that we walk through in case Ashley tries anything funny. While she is amazing, I don't know if I can fully trust her.

"You can trust me," Ashley says. I give her a confused look, pretending that I have no idea what she is talking about. "You mutter your thoughts. I didn't want to snap you out of them because I didn't know if you were thinking anything valuable. But I had to stop you because you can trust me. And we're here."

We just so happened to be in the middle of a alley. The Colosseum was to our right, and there was a bar to our left. "Please tell me we aren't going to a bar."

"No we aren't going to a bar. We are going to a place in the Colosseum where most people can't," Ashley says as she starts running her fingertips over the side of the Colosseum. "Here it is," she says as one of her fingers slides into a little nook. The nook is right in the middle of a symbol of fire, water, air, and earth.

"What is this," I ask. Why would she want me to see a symbol of the four elements of nature?

"We aren't there yet, o wise one," she teases and I can't help but chuckle. I haven't laughed, or smiled, since Bianca's death. Bianca. I can feel tears form in the back of my eyes. "You all right?" she asks and I just nod. She places her palm in the middle of the symbol. She closes her eyes in concentration. Suddenly thin lines of colored lights start to swirl from her elbow down to her wrist. I watch as the colors fit themselves into their element. Blue, water. Red, fire. White, air. Brown, earth. Once the symbols are all light up I hear a clicking sound. Ashley puts her hand down and opens her eyes. I watch as the wall in front of us swings inward.

* * *

**Shoutouts-**

**TheOrangeNinjaUnicornSuperhero- Why thank you!**

**Princess Of Flames- There will be, and there will also maybe be a few deaths of characters we all love... Not 4 sure though. **


	5. Chapter 5

**"That's the thing about pain, it demands to be felt." The Fault In Our Stars by John Greene. This quote from ****The Fault in OUr Stars **** explains why I haven't updated in a while. I don't know when I will get around to updating (I updated on of my stories pretty recently, but the other one that I actually work on... not so recent). So this is an explanation for that. So I bruised my tailbone back in august, and it has been hurting on and off since then. See, a BRUISED tailbone takes longer to heel than a BROKEN foot. So it has been hurting pretty bad lately. Then when it starts to fell better, my teachers pile me with homework and tests. I have been working on writing the chapters, but I am not done and have no idea when I will be. SO I thought I should explain my absence. Sorry if you thought this was an update. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I have been away. But I actually got sick over thanksgiving. My tailbone has been better but, since I am a klutz, I injury myself in my sleep. I don't even know how it is possible but I do. Hop you enjoy the chapter. **

Percy POV

Annabeth and I just go sightseeing for the last few days that we are in Greece. We have picnics by the ocean, we kiss under some famous buildings, etc. We just do normal tourist stuff, which is weird because nothing in our lives seems to be normal. The weirdest thing is that we haven't been attacked by a monster yet. Annabeth has her dagger and I have riptide of course, but we have never had to use them.

We are lying under an oak tree by the ocean. Annabeth is sound asleep in my arms and I am stroking her hair. Something isn't right though. It's to calm, quiet, and relaxing. This whole trip has been to calm, quiet, and relaxing. I am grateful for it, but it doesn't seem right. We are demigods, we are supposed to be attracting monsters left and right. But none have attacked us. We are both always tense, expecting the worse, but we are relaxed now. That is not good, if we were to be attacked we would not be ready.

A twig snaps behind me and I tense. In an instant I am on my feet and facing in the direction that I heard the noise. Annabeth is still asleep even after i let go of her. I pull riptide out, but do not uncap it. I look around trying to find the source of the sound. A leave crunches to the left of me, away from the tree. I spin, uncapping riptide, and face my opponent.

I instantly drop my sword when I see who it is. "Really Grover? You couldn't have just called to use? You had to scare me?" I say.

"Sorry Perc, but you and Annabeth need to get back to camp now. Chiron isn't happy about the seven just leaving the camp," Grower replies, munching on a pop can.

"So I need his permission to propose to my girlfriend now?" I ask as I sit beside Annabeth and gently shake her awake. She moans but wakes up.

"I never said that I am just saying he isn't happy that you left without his knowing," Grover plops down across from me and Annabeth.

"Well, I'm sorry I wanted to take my new fiance on a little vacation," I reply. I sling my arm around Annabeth and she snuggled next to me.

"We just need to make sure to get you guys back to camp, stuffs going on," he says as he finishes his pop can.

"That's never good, what's going on with the camp?" Annabeth asks.

"This time it is good news, no monster attacks at all. We've been able to easily get to demigods without monster attacks," he explains. It's the same thing here, no attacks.

"I've noticed, nothing going on here either. It's nice," Annabeth sighs.

"Though we all know that something bad is going to come out of this," Grover states, "That's why Chiron wants you all back to camp as soon as possible."

"Yeah we know. Well Leo said that he might be a little delayed, but we should be back soon," I say and we end our discussion there.

**I know it's short but I needed to put something up. Also, since Percy already proposed and he is good, the next few chapters are going to be either Jason and Leo's POVs or Frank and Nico's POVs. **

* * *

**Shout outs- **

**Cathy C- The only time that I will abandon a story is If I think it is burning in the pits of the underworld. **

**Swimmer1617- Percy is always weird. Every thing about him is weird. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I have been a way for a while. I feel terrible. I had to get surgery to fix my tailbone and have been actually feeling great but my teachers felt like it was a great week to give me a ton of homework. SO yeah. Sorry it is another short chapter. I got Jason caught up so the next few or so chapters will be in frank/nico/leo povs. I will try to make them longer. **

Jason POV

Piper has officially conquered her charmspeak. I was so proud of her that I just proposed there. Right in her room on the Argo 2. I told her that I was going to do it in Paris, but I was tired of waiting. I don't even know why I had the ring on me. Oh, Leo had just finished making it, right.

We are sitting on the dock of the Argo 2 drinking hot chocolate and roasting s'mores. Leo started a small fire and built a fire pit so that it wouldn't spread around the ship. While he set up the fire Piper and I made hot chocolate. Leo was still building a fire when the hot chocolate was done so we did some experiments with a cup of hot chocolate. First we melted marshmallows in a pan on the stove, then when they were fully melted we added them to the hot chocolate and mixed it together. Then we added chocolate syrup to the hot coco. And lastly we topped it off with a massive amount of whipped cream. We were just about to start eating/drinking it when Leo came in, say it, lit himself on fire, stole it, then chugged the whole thing. We were both really upset about it but I promised her that we would do it again. Leo is now in the bathroom with an upset stomach and Piper and I are alone on the deck.

"Since you already proposed, we don't have to go to paris," Piper says.

"I want to take you," I reply, kissing her forehead.

"Well, we can always fly to it. I want to get help Leo now so that we can get the others before anything bad happens to them," she explains as she holds another marshmallow over the fire. She lets it catch on fire then blows it out.

"Is that what you want?" I ask her. She nods as she makes her s'more at the little table we put all the chocolate and stuff on. "Alright, when Leo gets out I'll tell him," I say as she walks back. When he gets close enough I pull her into my lap and still her s'more. I take a giant bite out of it and give it back. She pouts a me but stuffs the rest of the s'more into her mouth.

**Like I said it is short, but the good news is that I have my winter break coming up so hopefully I can get this story going again with longer chapters! Please don't give up on me. **

* * *

**Shoutouts!**

**LLM99- I am sorry, I thought he has brown hair! **

**shep114- I am planning something HUGE! This story is going to be like a epilogue book to the heros of olympus series. At least I hope it will. **

**Princess Of Flames- *pat pat* thanks! Hopefully this one was short and sweet to. **


	8. Chapter 8

**It's another UPDATE! Yay. THis chapter is full of NICO FLUFF! Hope you like it. P.S I realize that I was stupid to put the date of the release in umbers so the release date is... OCTOBER 7TH 2014!**

Frank POV

Hazel and I have been walking around around Rome for a while. We stop at shops and restaurants. It is good, and nothing has attacked us. Besides the guy who decided to flirt with Hazel. That did not end in his favor. Hazel help me kick his ass. We are just sitting by the canal relaxing.

Nico POV

Ashley walking through the little doorway she created and I follow. We walk down a narrow torch-lit path. As we walk down it I start hearing laughter, shouts, and just voices. Suddenly the path opens up to reveal a large circular room filled with teenagers. There are multiple couches, a T.V, a table, and a bookshelf in this room. Multiple doors and pathways lead off somewhere else.

"Ash! You're back!" A brown haired guy shouts and runs up to us. "And you brought a friend."

"Yeah," Ashley replies. Then she gets up on a table and whistles really loudly. "Ladies and germs, this is Nico. He's a son of.." she trails off and looks at me.

"Hades," I say.

"Hades," she shouts so that everyone in the room can hear. She then climbs down. One by one everyone comes and greets me, telling me their name. The guy who ran up to Ashley is Trent. Him and her are dating. I sort of remember everyone else's names but not really. "This used to be Hecate's temple. But, me and a few of my siblings turned it into a demigod refugee. Hecate caught me in the act and froze me. We occasionally go out to get food. The baker down the road is a child of hecate and he gives us free food. He sometimes makes us work a few hours," Ashley explains. "We get demigods before anything can harm them."

"Kind of like a camp half-blood," I mutter. Ashley laughs.

"We get the kids that camp half-blood can't find," she says. "It's all of our dreams to go to camp half-blood."

"You know my friend is picking us up and taking us back to camp half-blood, maybe you guys could come," I suggests. Everybody's eyes grow wide.

"Wait, what every your friend is picking you up in won't fit thirty kids," Ashley sighs.

"Well, it is a giant war ship, so it might."

"Your friends has a giant warship?"

"Yeah, he built it. He's a son of Hephaestus."

"Alright we will come with," Ashley smiles. Everybody cheers. A blonde guy walks up to me.

"I know this might sound weird, but are you gay?" he asks.

"Yea, how did you know?" I ask him, a little cautious.

"So am I, so I think I can identify a gay when I see one," He explains. I look at him for a minute and his eyes stare right into my black soul. Then he suddenly kisses me. And it's a full on kiss, not a small one. I kiss back and we hear a few cat calls. I don't care and he doesn't seem to either. For once in my life, things start locking into place.

* * *

**Shoutouts!**

**Princess Of Flames- Here is your Nico! Happy? **

**shep114- I made him date a dude! I realized that it would be better. And Imma people pleaser**

**YOU guys have to review to get shoutouts (guests need to leave names)! I do three every chapter, or if more people start reviewing and I get ten or so every chapter, there will be more. SO REVIEW! I am also going to start deticating chapters to loyal fans!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey here is your wonderful update!**

Frank POV

I walk onto the bridge where I battled all the katoblepones. Hazel walks behind me. I turn to face her and she almost runs into me. I pull the ring box out of my pocket and kneel down on one knee. No one is around to see us which helps my nerves.

"Hazel Levesque, will you marry me?" I ask her.

"Hmmmmmmmm, I don't know. Yes!" she nearly screams. I put the ring on her finger and pull her into a kiss. We stand there for a few minutes and then she pulls away. "We should probably go wait for Nico. Leo should be here soon."

I nod and we walk over to the field where Leo said he would be to pick us up. We told Nico to meet us here.

Nico POV

I lead all of the demigods to the field where I am supposed to meet Frank and Hazel. I see two figures on the field and know that it is them. When I reach them both of them are gaping at the crowd.

"Well you made some friends for once in your life," Hazel teases. I smile at her.

"These are all demigods. Ashley and a few of her siblings started rescuing abandoned demigods when they were young," I explain to them.

"Is there a reason that you brought them all with you?" Frank asks.

"None of them have ever been to camp halfblood, which is the safest place for demigods. I thought it would be safer for them," I state.

"So they're coming with us?" Hazel asks.

"Depends on how many can fit in the ship, but some of them definitely are."

"Sounds good to me, but aren't some of them Roman or what?"

"I don't really know, we'll have to find out. But does it really matter any more?"

"No."

"Good," I finish the conversation and we all wait for Leo. After a half and hour we see the ship in the distance and all of the demigod refugee's jaws drop and eyes widen. The ship lands in front of us and Hazel and Frank climb on. I get on and find Leo in the control room. When I do the scene shocks me, but I get over it. Leo is sitting with a girl when I walk in. A real girl.

Leo notices me and asks what I need. I tell him about the refugee demigods and he says there should be enough cabins. I thank him and run back to the deck. I signal the demigods to board and they do. All of them look star struck. I smile and tell them all to find an empty cabin. After they do Percy, Annabeth, Jason, and Piper come up to me and ask who they are. I explain them for the hundredth time today.

Leo POV

Finding Calypso wasn't hard. Piper just told Festus to find her island using her charm speak. We were there in no time. Calypso was really, really happy to see me. She was inside when we arrived so I ran in to get her. She saw me and ran up to kiss me. I picked her up and brought her aboard the Argo 2.

Calypso and I just chilled out in the control room. Well, she was relaxing and I was steering the ship. But we sat together while I waited for people to get on. Then Nico comes in and starts asking about helping out all these Demigods and I say sure, I am Leo Valdez after all.

**I am doing this with my other stories, I am updating at a certain amount of reviews! I update at 30 reviews. The amount of reviews I need increases each chapter. MWAHAHAHAHAH, but I love you guys**

* * *

**Shoutouts!**

**guest- hope this chapter was awesome to**

**Menandwomen- thanks**

**Princess Of Flames- good! I like to shake things up a little. **

**30 reviews, go now!**


	10. Chapter 10

**You guys didn't get 30 reviews :( but I want to be nice and give you an update earlier because it is New Years and what not. **

Percy POV

It's about one in the morning. Annabeth is asleep in my arms but I am wide awake. I keep thinking back to the demigods. Something about them doesn't seem right. I don't trust them. I let my thoughts wander around my mind for a while. Annabeth eyes slowly open.

"You okay?" I ask her.

"Just a stupid dream," she replies.

"We've all been there," I say. She smiles at me. She sits up and so do I. We talk about random things for about an hour.

Suddenly the ship jerks wildly and throws Annabeth and I off the bed. I grab for Annabeth and then hold onto her. Once the shaking stops, Annabeth and I stand up and walk out to the deck. Once out we see that we somehow landed in the ocean instead of flying. "Leo!" I scream.

"What?" he screams back.

"What in the name of Zeus was that?''

"Someone shot us out of the sky."

"How?"

"I don't know! But the controls are failing," he states, shaking the wii remote violently. I look over the edge of the boat and see giant waves heading in our direction.

"Uh, Percy, can you handle those?" Annabeth asks me.

"I hope so," I reply. I close my eyes, hold my hands out, and concentrate. I try to feel the waves, but all I feel is the other water. I open my eyes and look closer at the waves. "Oh my gods. Those aren't normal waves, those aren't even water."

"How can they not be water, Percy you aren't making any sense," Annabeth screams at me.

"I know those waves, they are projected to look like water. But, trust me, they are much worse," Ashley, who just got aboard the deck, explains.

"So then what are they?" Piper asks.

"Dark magic," Trent mutters, I can barely hear im over the rocking of the boat, and the thunder and lightning that just appeared in the sky.

"So are they from Hecate?" Hazel asks. Then Ashley squints at the waves, which are now coming from both sides, and shakes her head.

"Not that I know of, my mom can do dark magic but not this much," she states.

"Well who is it from then?" Leo screams, still trying to get the boat under control. He isn't succeeding.

"Hera," Jason says his first word in the conversation.

"Ashley, can you still control the magic?" Nico asks her.

"Of course she can't, it's Hera's working not Hecate's," Annabeth groans.

"But it's still magic," Ashley mutters. Then she runs under the deck. We all stare after her, with confused looks on our faces. Then we all chase after her. We end up in the engine room. Ashley is pressing buttons and moving levers all around.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ENGINGES?" Leo explodes.

"Nothing much, don't worry I can change it back," Ashley replies, slightly out of breath. But now Annabeth rattles of questions.

"Do you have a plan?"

"No."

"Do you know how to control the ship?"

"I have no clue."

"Do you know if it will work."

"Nope."

"Do you at least know what you are doing?"

"Not a clue," Ashley grins. "But I would suggest you hold onto something." Not a second after she says that she yanks two levers down. The ship shakes violently and I grab onto a metal pipe. I hold onto Annabeth with my free arm. Now the ship is spinning, fast.

Everything last for a minute or two then it stops. "What in the underworld was that!" Hazel shouts at Ashley.

Ashley turns to us, a wild glint in her eyes. "I just teleported us to Camp Half-Blood."

"That's not possible," Annabeth says, perplexed.

"Oh really?" Ashley replies. Then she pulls down a mini television, she presses a few buttons and it shows campers in a half-circle. All of them look mad, shocked, surprised, or terrified. "That doesn't look good."

The crowd slowly parts and Chiron walks up to the Argo 2. We hear him walk unto the deck and he slowly comes into the engine room.

**30 reviews again, that is 4 reviews. 4!**

* * *

**Shoutouts!**

**Guest- why can't Nico be gay? he is in House Of Hades!**

** .Me- Aw, thanks. **

**Princess Of Flames- Good**

_**READ THIS! IT IS MANDATORY!**_

**I have a instagram and tumblr fandom accounts. Just incase you want to check them out they are:**

**instagram (I just got it today so it isn't big yet): officalfandomssite**

**tumblir: officalfandomssite**


End file.
